


this is paradise

by damnitwonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka my otp, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitwonho/pseuds/damnitwonho
Summary: Sicheng misses home and Taeyong comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came from my overflowing feelings for Taewin?? I'm not sorry

When Sicheng first joined them, it wasn’t unusual for him to sit away from the others or to hole himself up in his room for hours. He’d made immense progress since then; his Korean had improved to the point where he could express himself and he spent more time around the members. So when Taeyong saw him distancing himself from the other members after returning to the dorms one night, he knew something was up. 

Taeyong took it upon himself to look out for the Chinese boy, to make him feel as comfortable and taken care of as possible. He showed his affections through ice cream, giving Sicheng support and any affection he deemed necessary. It didn’t help that he’d been harboring some feelings for the boy that went farther than just that of a leader and one of his members. Taeyong wasn’t sure when it had begun, but knew that whenever he gave the boy reassuring pats his touch lingered longer than necessary and that he melted on the inside whenever a smile was directed towards him.

 

He rapped lightly on the wood of the door with his knuckle, listening for any response. When only silence answered him, Taeyong eased the door open just enough to speak through the space. “Sicheng... can I come in?” he asked, voice soft. When a murmur of assent reached him, he slipped through the door and shut it quietly behind him.

The sight that greeted him twisted his heart. Sicheng was facing the wall curled up on his bed, arms resting under his head. The mattress dipped with the addition of Taeyong’s weight, but there was no reaction. “What’s wrong?” he questioned, edges of his mouth turned down in a frown. It physically hurt Taeyong to see the usually cheerful boy like this, and would do anything in his power to put a smile back on that angelic face.

“I… miss home,” When the reply finally came it was soft, partially muffled by a pillow. An understanding noise escaped him, his brow creasing in worry. His hand lifted, reaching out towards him. It hesitated in midair before finally resting between Sicheng’s shoulder blades, rubbing comforting motions along his back. Taeyong’s heart went out to the boy; he couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to move to a foreign country where you barely knew the language, having to be away from your family, and debuting when you still struggled to communicate.

Taeyong didn’t expect Sicheng to turn onto his back, long arms reaching out towards him. His lips parted in slight surprise before he lifted his legs onto the bed, moving closer. Arms wrapped around his torso, and a head came to rest on his chest. Taeyong was tense for a few moments, panic swirling in his mind. He willed himself to relax, his own arms coming to rest around Sicheng’s shoulders. He’d never been one to deny the Chinese boy anything, especially not comfort he so clearly needed.

Hands wandered around the Sicheng’s back, touch light as if Taeyong were afraid he would break. The back rose and fell with his own chest, and blonde hair moved with each inhale and exhale. His heart felt so full, he was overcome with how much he was feeling at the moment. He had been allowed to see this side of Sicheng, when all that was typically shown was the ever-bright WinWin. He felt privileged to be so close to the boy, to be his source of comfort. His hands lifted to run through the strands of blonde hair absently, and before he had time to think about it, his lips had pressed into the top of Sicheng’s head. Taeyong froze, mentally praying that the act would go unnoticed. But a face turned towards his, a chin digging into his chest.

Dark brown eyes stared back at him appraisingly, and Taeyong felt as if his entire soul was being bared. He felt as if he was being read like an open book, each thought and feeling on display. After some time, Sicheng finally lifted himself onto his elbows to edge closer to the older male. Taeyong’s breath got caught in his throat as Sicheng’s face neared his own. It almost felt as if his heart were about to pound out of his chest, but when warm lips pressed against his own, it quieted. He gently kissed the other boy back, Sicheng’s face cupped in his palm. Their mouths moved against each other as if they could anticipate the other’s intentions, read each other’s mind.

Taeyong was the first to pull away, eyes wide as he gazed at Sicheng. He could feel the worries and doubts bubbling up inside of him, but they all melted away when that beautiful smile pulled up the edges of Sicheng’s lips. A smile of his own grew in response, though he could feel his cheeks heating in a blush. “So cute, hyung,”

He let out a flustered huff at the compliment, face turned away in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. “If anyone here is cute, it’s you,” Taeyong countered. He didn’t think he was cute, and even if he was, no one could compare to Sicheng.

It seemed that Sicheng had more to say, and from the way his eyebrows were furrowed Taeyong could tell he was trying to pick his words. It was an expression that had been common back when Sicheng had first joined them, and was one that hadn’t shown very much lately. “Thank you, hyung,” The sentence was soft, and when Taeyong looked at Sicheng he found his eyes directed off to the side. 

“Hey…” he murmured, fingers tilting Sicheng’s chin up. “There’s not need to thank me, really,” he denied with a single shake of his head. “I… I want to make you feel at home,” he continued. Taeyong could feel a lump forming in his throat, and tried to swallow it as he glanced away. Lips pressing to his nose surprised him, and he let out a light laugh when Sicheng began to pepper kisses on either of his cheeks, his chin, and up to his forehead.

“I think you are my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa!! I wrote this at midnight and it's un-beta'd so please bear w me?? but as always kudos/feedback are all greatly appreciated/encouraged! feel free to come yell w me about Taewin at my tumblr melonhimchan


End file.
